


Please

by writingnerd512



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnerd512/pseuds/writingnerd512
Summary: You and Kara share an intimate moment. You between her legs and her in complete bliss.





	Please

This was the only time you got to see Kara truly weak. Even kryptonite didn’t do this to her. It's not like she was complaining. She really couldn't. Every time she opened her mouth some obscene noise came out. At this point, Kara had given up. One hand was in your hair and the other one was breaking your headboard.

You detached yourself from Kara, earning a hearty groan from her, “Why'd you stop?” she mumbled.

“When I said we were going to break the bed, I didn’t mean literally,” you gestured to her hand on the headboard, causing a darker blush to rise on her cheeks and chest.

Kara brought her hand to her mouth, “Sorry. Is the other one alright?” She wiggled the hand in your hair.

“That one is okay. Just don’t want to explain a headboard with a handprint in it. Only incredibly strong people can do that,” you kissed he inner thigh to punctuate your sentence, “Don’t want people asking where all that strength came from.”

“Yeah, you're right-,” Kara inhaled sharply as you began your assault between her legs again and she moaned, “there.”

You chuckled as you sucked her clit in your mouth and flicked your tongue over it, causing your girlfriend to buck and squeeze your head. And by no means did you possess any of Kara’s Krytonian strength, but when she was surrendered to you like this, you might as well have had it.

You snaked your arm around her waist and pinned her hips down, with her giving little objection, “If you keep moving, I'm gonna stop. Do you understand?”

She nodded and raked her hands through your hair, urging your face closer to her pussy.

Attaching your mouth to her womanhood, you looked up. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were closed as you slid your index and middle finger into her soaking hole. Kara grunted lightly but didn’t move, “Good girl.” 

Kara moaned and her hole clenched around your fingers a few times as you circles her g-spot and clitoris gently.

“Do you like that, baby?” Yo moved your fingers in a quick ‘come hither’ motion, “from the way you're squeezing around my fingers, I would say that you do.”

Kara’s hand shot to her mouth when she released a guttural moan.

“Move your hand to the side. I want to hear all the noises you make as you cum over and over,” you removed your finger from her clit.

She chuckled, flushed, and moved her hand only for another sob to come out when you resumed circling her clit with your thumb.

“You’re so beautiful, spread out like this,” you leaned up to her ear, “just for me.”

At your words and the feeling of your lips on her earlobe, she came.

Yu kept your hand at a steady, fast pace and brought your mouth to Kara’s nipple.

“Oh God, (Y/N),” Kara tried to roll away from your touch, “Please, baby. Just, please.”

“Please what? You want me to stop?” you questioned.

“Please don’t. Oh.”

“Well, what do you want?”

“To cum again.”

"You can't yet," heat puddles between your legs when Kara groaned.

"Please (Y/N)," she sighed as you deliberately pressed on her g-spot, "I wanna cum, please."

"Is that any way to ask for something you want?" you moved your mouth to her left nipple and tugged it with your teeth. 

Kara shouted as her pussy had a mini spasm around your fingers, "PLEASE MAY I COME?"

“You may."

Kara's body went wild as her second orgasm rippled through her body. Kara couldn’t keep from grinding her hips into your hand as she came. After the waves subsided, she lied still and out of breath, “You are good at what you do.”

“Why thank you, my lady,” the words fell out of your mouth with a smile, "it isn't hard work when I get to see you like that. Mouth open, back arched, with little beads of sweat on you, it's absolutely breathtaking."

"Tell me what I have to do to see you like that," Kara smirked at the suggestive look in your eye.

"Only if you do what I tell you."

"Yes ma'am," she muttered as she settled between your legs.


End file.
